The present invention relates to a baiting device for insects. More particularly, this invention relates to a sealable baiting device for crawling insects. The device protects the bait from the elements and prevents spillage of the potentially harmful bait when the device is tipped over by children or pets.
In the battle against crawling insects, one of the most popular and effective weapons is the use of bait which is taken by the insects back to the insects' home where more complete exposure or exposure to key insects (i.e., a queen) can occur. Baits are commonly spread around, near, or on the surface of the home of the insects or near where the insects gather food. Exposure to outside elements, however, can reduce the life and/or effectiveness of bait as it is washed away, diluted, dissolved, blown away, etc. Further, children, household pets, and livestock may also get into the bait, creating potential risks for themselves, as well as exposing the bait to the elements.
Various devices have been utilized in the battle against insects. One device has a sealable container and a hollow stake attached thereto for insertion into the ground. A hole extends through the hollow stake and provides fluid communication between the interior of the stake and the container which holds the bait. Preferably the bait is a material in gel or granule form which is harmful or even poisonous to the insects.
The hole through the stake is located above the level of the bait within the container. A plurality of access holes are provided in the stake below the container, yet above ground level. These access openings allow the ants or other crawling insects to enter the interior of the tubular stake and crawl into the container above through the upper hole in the stake. The insects typically exit the container in the same manner as they entered. According to their usual food gathering habits, the insects take some of the poisonous bait with them to their homes. The bait is shared with other insects at the home base, hopefully the queen, and a great number of the insects can be killed without exposing the bait to domesticated animals or children who might be in the area.
Spillage of the bait is one potential problem with the type of devices described above. The bait might spill or leak out of the device through the openings provided for the insects. This might occur when the device is pulled from the ground and turned sideways or upside down. Therefore, there is a need for an improved sealable baiting device which minimizes leaks and spills.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a baiting device which minimizes the risk of bait spilling therefrom or becoming accessible to domesticated animals or children.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sealable baiting device which has a strong, durable, and highly integrated construction.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sealable baiting device which has an integral container assembly (stake and container) that can be formed by conventional plastic molding techniques.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a baiting device sturdy enough to be hammered into hard or rocky soil.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sealable baiting device having a child proof lid lockingly attached to the container without the use of separate fasteners.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a baiting device having a valve member therein for blocking the fluid passageway between the bait and the exterior environment when the container is tipped upside down.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a baiting device having a stake with a hollow upper end and a solid lower end.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a sealable baiting device with a valve member slidably disposed inside a hollow upper end of the stem.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved sealable baiting device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a baiting device that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, durable and reliable in use, and safe and easy to use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims which follow.